Leaving on a jet plane
by ALittleSeaStar
Summary: Pensées de Jack, un matin, avant de prendre l'avion pour Washington. Cliché, très guimauve, mais bon on ne me changera pas ! Songfic, S/J


**Leaving on a jet plane**

_Habituellement j'aime pas trop les songfics, mais il m'arrive d'accrocher tellement sur une chanson que je ne peux pas m'empêcher de travailler un peu dessus… Enfin, voici une vieille songfic qui traînait dans mon ordinateur depuis des mois. Alors j'ai décidé de la retaper un peu et de la publier ici, question qu'elle ne reste pas oubliée jusqu'à la fin des temps. Similaire à bien des trucs déjà faits, des centaines de fois au moins, mais bon… vous lisez si ça vous chante ! De toute manière, c'est pas bien bien long…_

* * *

Le soleil commençait à peine à pointer le bout de son nez à travers les stores, et déjà Jack était prêt. Un unique sac de voyage attendait près de la porte de la chambre, prêt à l'accompagner une fois encore à l'autre bout du pays, prêt pour un nouveau voyage, un autre départ. Ces allez-retours entre le Colorado et Washington devenaient de plus en plus pénibles, avec le temps. Peut-être était-ce dû à son âge, peut-être pas… Enfin tout ce qu'il savait était qu'il ne pourrait plus faire cela bien bien longtemps. Plus les semaines passaient, plus son envie de rester définitivement à Colorado Springs devenait grande. Oui, sa retraite l'appelait de plus en plus fort, et il devenait de plus en plus difficile pour lui de ne pas l'écouter.

Appuyé contre le cadre de la porte de la chambre, il en observait l'occupante avec intérêt. Qu'aurait-il donné pour rester plus longtemps allongé à ses côtés ? N'importe quoi ! La nuit avait été courte. Elle qui était habituellement une petite dormeuse ne s'était même pas réveillée lorsqu'il s'était levé. Elle n'avait même pas bronché alors qu'il était entré dans la salle de bain, avait pris une douche puis s'était habillé tout près d'elle. La tête enfouie dans les oreillers, ses longs cheveux blonds couraient un peu partout le long de son dos, un tremblement de terre n'aurait pas pu la réveiller. Jack la regarda encore un moment, incapable de la réveiller.

_All my bags are packed, I'm ready to go  
I'm standin' here outside your door  
I hate to wake you up to say goodbye_

But the dawn is breakin', it's early morn  
The taxi's waitin', he's blowin' his horn  
Already I'm so lonesome I could die

Jack finit par se résilier à la rejoindre. Il vint s'asseoir sur le bord du lit et posa sa main sur son dos. Elle ne bougea même pas. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Dur de croire qu'il s'agissait de la même femme que le bruissement d'une brindille cassée réveillait en sursaut, lorsqu'ils étaient en mission. Il se pencha doucement vers elle et déposa un léger baiser sur sa nuque.

- Sam, murmura-t-il près de son oreille.

Elle bougea lentement dans son sommeil, puis maugréa des mots incompréhensibles. Elle finit néanmoins par tourner la tête vers lui. Ses yeux étaient encore embrumés par le sommeil, mais Jack retrouvait bien là l'étincelle qui semblait ne jamais la quitter.

- Je dois y aller, finit par lui murmurer Jack. Le taxi attend.

Sam lui répondit par une moue boudeuse. Jack ne put s'empêcher de sourire de plus belle. Qu'avait-elle fait de lui ? Il se pencha doucement vers elle, et ses lèvres effleurèrent les siennes. Lentement, le baiser devint plus passionné, et rapidement, Jack se retrouva complètement sur le lit, allongé au dessus de Sam, alors qu'elle avait passé ses bras autour de son cou.

_So kiss me and smile for me  
Tell me that you'll wait for me  
Hold me like you'll never let me go_

'Cause I'm leaving on a jet plane  
I don't know when I'll be back again  
Oh, babe, I hate to go

Il aurait donne n'importe quoi pour rester avec elle, et pourtant il devait partir. Il finit par s'arracher à ses bras, restant un moment suspendu au dessus d'elle, trop occupé à l'observer pour enfin se décider à la quitter. Ses grands yeux couleur de ciel lui souriaient. Pour l'instant, le monde alentour aurait pu s'arrêter, plus rien ne comptait pour lui. Elle. Lui. Plus rien d'autre n'existait au monde.

- Tu reviens quand ? finit-elle par lui demander de sa douce voix enrouée.

Il haussa les sourcils.

- J'en sais rien. Pas avant trois semaines…

Elle eut un long soupir. Il lui agrippa le menton, et l'embrassa rapidement.

- Peut-être pourrais-je trouver une excuse pour te faire venir à Washington ? finit-il par lui dire. Une conférence, pourquoi pas ?

Elle ferma les yeux tout en souriant.

- Le genre de conférence ennuyante et inutile dont on peut s'éclipser en douce après une demi-heure ? lui demanda-t-elle.

Il pencha la tête de côté, mais elle poursuivit :

- J'adorerais…

Il lui sourit. Elle fit de même. Chaque fois qu'il la quittait, elle semblait lui manquer un peu plus. Depuis qu'elle était revenue de la cité d'Atlantis, c'était de pire en pire. Il ne se passait pas une heure sans qu'il pense à elle. Ses journées à Washington lui semblaient interminables, et après une semaine passée là-bas, il commençait à devenir aigri. Sa pauvre secrétaire devait le trouver bien pénible…

_Now the time has come to leave you  
One more time, oh, let me kiss you  
And close your eyes and I'll be on my way_

Dream about the days to come  
When I won't have to leave alone  
About the times that I won't have to say ...

Il devait partir. Il se pencha vers Sam une dernière fois et l'embrassa, une fois encore.

- Je dois y aller, lui dit-il. Mon avion ne va malheureusement pas m'attendre…

Elle hocha la tête. Il l'embrassa sur le front.

- Rendors-toi, poursuivit-il. Je verrouillerai la porte en sortant.

Elle ne répondit pas, et se souleva un peu pour l'embrasser une dernière fois. Combien de temps faudrait-il avant qu'il ne goûte à nouveau le goût de ses lèvres ? Beaucoup trop longtemps, selon lui. En fait, une seule journée lui serait déjà très pénible…

Il s'arracha finalement aux draps du lit et agrippa son sac de voyage. Dans le cadre de la porte, prêt à sortir, il entendit la voix de Sam qui le fit se retourner.

- Jack…

Il la regarda. Elle était assise dans le lit, enveloppée dans les couvertures.

- Reviens vite.

Ce furent ses seuls mots. Il lui sourit une dernière fois.

- Je t'aime Sam. Je ne te le dirai jamais assez.

Elle sourit à son tour.

- Je t'aime aussi.

Il quitta finalement la chambre, verrouilla la porte de la maison derrière lui, et grimpa dans le taxi qui l'attendait depuis de longues minutes déjà. Jetant un dernier coup d'œil à la maison, il remarqua une ombre à la fenêtre de la chambre. Il sourit. Il était heureux. Bientôt, il reviendrait et enfin, il ne repartirait plus.

_'Cause I'm leaving on a jet plane  
I don't know when I'll be back again  
Oh, babe, I hate to go_

* * *

_Un petit review, svp ?? (pour ceux que ça intéresse, et qui n'auraient pas reconnu la chanson, c'est Leaving on a jet plane de John Denver... Un petit souvenir d'il y a déjà quelques années, car elle avait été utilisée dans le film Armageddon...)_


End file.
